


(не) ныряй

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gotham Fluff, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рене мешает Кейт слишком глубоко погрузиться в невеселые мысли.





	(не) ныряй

Когда Рене вышла на кухню с утра, то застала увлекательную картину: Кейт гипнотизировала взглядом электрический чайник. Будто что-то пришло ей в голову перед тем, как она нажала на кнопку, и теперь не давало покоя.

И, самое грустное, Рене прекрасно понимала, что творится с Кейт.

Давным-давно, после дела, связанного с религиозной сектой, Харви Буллок сказал: 

— Не ныряй слишком глубоко, Монтойя.

— Что? — переспросила Рене.

— Не ныряй, говорю, — Буллок пожал плечами. — Не пытайся понять мотивы этих людей. А не то, упаси Бог, поймешь.

— Разве это плохо? — спросила она.

— Неплохо, если хочешь с катушек съехать, а психов в Готэме и так хватает, — ответил Буллок и повторил: — Не ныряй слишком глубоко.

Харви Буллок вообще настаивал, что лучше не задавать лишних вопросов. Вик Сэйдж, в свою очередь, говорил, что вопросы должны быть верными. Рене считала, что они оба по-своему правы. Проблема не в вопросах, а в том, позволяешь ли ты ответам на них менять себя.

Жаль, что, сказав это Кейт, она ничем той не поможет. Разница восприятия и отношения к миру, чтоб ее.

Так что Рене сделала то, что точно могла: подошла и обняла Кейт, прижимаясь грудью к ее спине и носом — к шее.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Рене.

— Доброе.

Кейт отмерла и включила чайник.

Вчера с ней было то же самое. Кейт (как Бэтвумен, конечно) ушла со склада до того, как федералы и полиция повязали последнего члена банды. Рене нашла ее в переулке. Или же Кейт позволила себя найти.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Рене, заметив, что Кейт пялится в одну точку.

— Один из самых глупых вопросов в мире, можно еще растолкать спящего и спросить: «Ты спишь?», — Кейт попыталась улыбнуться, красные губы, яркие на выбеленном лице, изогнулись, но ни в голосе, ни в интонации не чувствовалось веселья. — Меня не ранили, если ты об этом.

Рене могла бы сказать, что она не об этом, но... Она просто шагнула ближе и посмотрела снизу вверх, в обычной жизни едва ощущалось, что Кейт немного выше, но символ летучей мыши на груди будто бы добавлял лишних футов.

Рене привстала на цыпочки, слегка толкнула Кейт к стене и поцеловала. Та напряглась, будто решая, прижать или оттолкнуть, но так и не успела. Рене отпустила ее раньше, рассеянно проводя пальцами по плечам и плащу. 

— И это все? — спросила Кейт с уже слышной насмешливой хрипотцей в голосе. — На большее тебя не хватит?

— Геройские костюмы хорошо подходят для секса только в порнофильмах, — в тон ей ответила Рене. — Да и я слишком стара для… акробатики в подворотнях.

— Стара? — фыркнула Кейт. — Мы ровесницы.

— Вот я о том же.

Конечно, все было потом. Уже дома, в постели. Без костюмов и посторонних мыслей. Только зубы Кейт, прикусывающие соски Рене, только пальцы, которые водили то по ребрам, то по бедрам, не опускаясь ниже (пока она не заворчала недовольно, не вывернулась и не направила руку Кейт ниже, туда и так, как хотела). Это было приятно и отчасти привычно, как скользнуть в разношенную обувь. Не было похоже на те редкие случаи, когда они судорожно срывали одежду друг с друга, сталкивались носами, путались в руках и ногах. Не было похоже и на секс после тяжелой ночки или же дня, когда надо было двигаться осторожно, чтобы не зацепить синяки, ушибы и сломанные ребра друг друга. Впрочем, сейчас Рене все равно задела свежую ссадину на ноге Кейт.

— Прости, — сказала Рене, когда Кейт вздрогнула.

— Ни за что не прощу! — ухмыльнулась Кейт и прикусила кожу Рене там, где шея переходит в плечо, не до крови, но ощутимо.

Рене рефлекторно сжалась на ее пальцах и готова была побиться об заклад: Кейт еще шире, чем прежде, ухмыляется в ее кожу. Рене не любила кусаться, в отличие от Кейт, которая словно пыталась первобытным диким способом отметить ее. У Рене были способы получше. К примеру, добиться, чтобы партнерша могла только повторять ее имя, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Кейт вынырнула или, во всяком случае, было на это похоже.

И вот, с утра снова этот взгляд в пустоту.

— Расскажешь, в чем дело? — спросила Рене.

Кейт помедлила, прежде чем ответить:

— Я просто устала, наверное. Еще и эта банда… Их не становится меньше, сколько мы ни стараемся.

Рене кивнула. Это была старая тема, но каждый раз неприятная. Особенно если погрузиться в нее с головой. 

— Преступность нельзя уничтожить полностью, но с ней можно бороться, будто ты не знаешь. Ты хотела сварить кофе? Или чай?

Кейт неопределенно покачала головой.

— Сейчас я уже не помню, хочу просто затащить тебя в постель.

— Поддерживаю идею.

Позже, когда Рене лежала на спине, пальцы Кейт гладили ее бедра, а язык Кейт выстукивал ритм (подозрительно знакомый, но сосредоточиться и понять — откуда, сложно, лучше спросить потом), она мимолетно подумала: можно нырять, не рискуя сойти с ума, самое главное — чтобы кто-то на поверхности тебя страховал.


End file.
